


Injury

by noose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Kinda, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reaper gets thrown around, mercykill - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noose/pseuds/noose
Summary: Someone threw the idea at me and I made the witchcraft happen. Reaper gets in a tricky situation and Mercy makes it all better. A bit of crack never killed anyone.





	

It had been one of those days right from the moment Angela Zeigler had woken up, one of those days where she should have just crawled back in bed. Ah, but her determination absolutely would not let her rest. The coffee pot decided it was going to have a tantrum, the bagels figured out green was their favorite color, and the dishwasher… Well, it certainly has an agenda of it’s own. 

Though, once she had managed to make her way to the small underground clinic, her day seemed to have gotten better. The day had gone by rather fast as there was plenty to be done. No one had died, no one had to be quarantined, no one had been shot… Or, at least that’s how the doctor would have wanted her day to end. 

A few gasps were heard as a figure walked through the door, walking right past the reception desk and all. The clinic seemed to be more in shock over the man himself than his actually injury, which was surprising considering large holes were not an everyday sight. 

It was then, right exactly then, that the doctor highly regretted not taking the opportunity to return to her bed that morning. She told herself somewhere in the back of her mind that, regardless of who they may be, she would do her best to assist them with their injuries. 

The man all but waltzed right into the doctor’s personal office, slamming the door behind him before collapsing into a chair. All of this completely caught the doctor off guard, startling her and causing her to knock over a mug of coffee which both spilled and shattered on the floor. With a frustrated grumble, Angela shot a glare over at the familiar invader without even noticing the large hole in his chest. 

“Gabriel, must you really barge into the clinic unannounced and scare my staff?” the doctor huffed, closing her laptop before attempting to pick up pieces of broken ceramic, completely disregarding the ominous presence in the room. 

The man tipped his head a bit, eyeing the mess before giving an answer. “Yes,” was the only deadpan answer he had to give. 

Once Angela had taken a couple moments to pick up the shards of what was once her mug, her eyes found the large hole going through the man’s chest. The mug once again was dropped to the floor as she tried to quell the shock pulsing through her system. “W-what happened? How on earth did that happen?” she managed to ask, trying not to let her emotions run rampant. There was absolutely no way she was letting this fool die before her again.

Somewhere behind that eerie mask, there was a smirk, a look of great amusement due to the flustered doctor. This injury wasn’t anything dire, it was more of an inconvenience than anything else considering the pain was minimal. “It’s not gonna kill me, doc,” he spoke as he stood up. “It stopped healing.”

The doctor raised a hand and ran her fingertips over the area around the hole, which was now emanating a bit of black mist. Her brows furrowed as she tried to think of what would cause such a reaction or even how to fix it. “What did you do?” she began, eyeing his mask. “Rather, how did this happen?”

Silence. Reaper is quite reluctant to indulge the details of his botched operations, there was a damn good reason as to why he hated robots and omnics and cyborgs and anything that wasn’t human. He hated that he allowed himself to become reckless once the omnic threat had become minimal, he had no one to blame but himself for the predicament that he was in. Whatever that omnic shot at him, or through rather, had somehow interfered with this biology of his body and prevented his self-healing to activate. 

The silence began to irritate the doctor and it clearly showed on her face. There was nothing she could do unless this man was willing to help himself. As a doctor, she would have further interrogated him more about the injury but, as a friend, she knew well enough not to push his boundaries. “Gabriel,” she spoke softly as she looked at the mask that hid his features so well, “I need to know what happened before I can help you.”

With a heavy sigh, he began to explain the previous mission making sure to leave out some of the gory details. An omnic had shot some sort of high powered electromagnetic pulse round through him while he had been out of his physical appearance, once he began to reform, the hole refused to close. Whatever was in that round, it was certainly causing problems.

“Can you fix it, doc?” Reaper asked as he lowered his head, looking at the hole.

There were a few moments of silence where the doctor had processed through several thoughts and ideas of remedies and cures, nothing that actually stood out to her. “I would like to think that I could. I’m just not sure what’s causing this to happen.” Angela stood up and paced around the room, digging deep into her mind. That’s when it hit her, she had thought of something that may actually work. “You said an emp round, yes?”

“Mmhm.”

Quickly, the doctor grabbed a small flashlight from a drawer in her desk and kneeled before him, shining the light around the hole, peering inside. She raised a hand and very gently ran her fingers around the black mist inside the hole but she was quickly stopped once Reaper had grabbed her wrist to pull it away. “I apologize, did I hurt you?”

He shook his head before letting go of the doctor’s wrist. “Just… weird feeling.” It was certainly unlike anything he’d ever felt, whether in death or life, and he wasn’t quite sure how to handle it. Sure, if there was no possible way to ‘fix’ himself, he’d somehow manage to live on with a hole through his chest that no one else would ever see. Thankfully for him, he knew the best damn doctor he’d ever had the pleasure of knowing.

Angela squinted her eyes as she moved even closer to him, now leaning her arm upon his leg. “There’s something in here. Give me a moment, I need to find a pair of tweezers,” and with that, she quickly hopped up and began digging through a drawer, sifting through various medical tools before closing the drawer. “I’ll be right back!”

Reaper gave a heavy sigh once the doctor had left, he even slumped down in the chair a bit more. He was growing frustrated with both himself and the doctor, though he was far more frustrated with himself for actually dragging himself to get ‘fixed’. The door opening quickly interrupted his self-pity wallowing. 

“Okay, I think I’ve got everything what I need. It looked like you’ve got some sort of shrapnel stuck in there,” she explained as she laid out her tools on the desk beside her. “Could you sit up a bit, please?”

With a quiet grumble, Reaper shifted himself upward a bit. He was trying to prepare himself for whatever might happen once the doctor begins poking and prodding at him.  
Once again, the doctor kneeled before him and leaned on his leg for support. Holding the flashlight between her teeth, she carefully grabbed a sliver of metal from inside the hole and with perfect precision, pulled it completely out. Once the shard had been removed, the doctor eyed it carefully before placing it in a small plastic container for later observation.

Within seconds, the hole began to release a bit of black mist as it slowly began to close. Reaper looked down and ran his hand over the hole, he was rather impressed by the doctor’s painless and precise handiwork. “Looks like I’m fixed,” he mumbled.

“I imagine there’s something in that material that was interfering with your biology, causing your self-healing to fail or react,” she said as she stood up. Angela turned her back to him when she began gathering her things from her desk to return to one of the other rooms.

Reaper rose from the chair and stepped beside her, looking over at her. He was quiet for a moment as he figured out what to say. “Thanks,” he said quietly but paused after the word. There was more he wanted to say but unsure of exactly how to say it. He’d never been in this situation before where he could not simply heal himself. He would never know if the now nonexistent hole would ever cause him trouble in the future. He owed this woman so much more than just words.

Once Angela had placed her things on a tray, she turned and smiled up at him, that bright smile that always made him melt on the inside. Some things never changed. “I’m glad I could help you, Gabriel.”

“See ya soon, doc.” With one quick motion, he had tipped his mask back just a bit, just enough to lean in and press a soft kiss against the top of her head. He owed this woman far more than he could ever return.

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a hilarious thing to write. I really enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> Got a prompt or something? Throw it at me on my tumblr @ val-kill-rie


End file.
